Arashi the Draconian
Arashi, known by others as Arashi the Draconian and Storm, full name Arashi Sato is a Draconican hailing from Stormtop Village in Yurashira. Arashi hates G.U.N and seeks to destroy them by destroying them from the inside out. She has a lot of aggression issues. However, Arashi is known to have somewhat of a criminal past, selling illegal weaponry and many other illegal stuff. Arashi however, is known to be friends with one of the G.U.N generals, who she trades with. Info Name: Arashi Full Name: Arashi Sato Alias: Storm, Draconian Age: 13 (Physically), 16 (Chronologically) Gender: Female Species: Lightning-Fire Draconian (Human dominant) Height: 5"8 Weight: About 115lbs Occupation: Illegal weapons dealer in Central City (formerly), undercover soldier for Crimson Raiders Birthplace: Stormtop Village Residence: OmegaCorp Relatives: Parents (Both unknown whereabouts) General Information Appearance Physical Appearance Arashi is known to be a Draconian, which the Species seems to take on the more dominant features of a human, some more than others, making her have very identical to a human, minus the Draconian features, of course. She is a slim, muscular teenager with an average sized bust and stands about the height of five foot eight (5"8) due to still growing. She weighs about one hundred and fifteen pounds. She seems to have long light messy brown hair that reaches below her shoulders with various strands of hair going over her eyes. She seems to have multi-colored eyes, the bottom half are dark blue while the upper half are crimson red. She bears a crimson red V-shaped scar over her the bridge of her nose. Much like other Draconians, Arashi has tons of markings over her body, most notably her flame-like markings on her arms and some of her face. She is noted to have crimson red scales on her neck as well as her torso. Due to a recent fight, Arashi has a scar on her torso from an attack that almost killed her. Other than that, she has a scar on the left side of her face, jagged which how she gained it is unknown to others. She has a scar in the middle of her left hand and on her left arm beside her hand. She's known to have many dragon like features, most notably, her fangs are known to be extremely sharp as well as she has a crimson dragon tail and scales over her lower arms and hands. Unlike like other dragons, Arashi cannot fly and doesn't have wings yet. Attire Arashi wears a blue scarf with a ice blue flame design at the bottom of it, that seems to be ripped in various places around her neck. Arashi's main attire consists of a black short-sleeved jacket with a dark blue T-shirt underneath and a pair of dark grey pants, ripped in various places. Background History Personality In the start when Arashi didn't first have friends, Arashi came off as cold and heartless to others. Despite her wish to not make friends, Arashi later changes, often wanting to protect her friends while in trouble. Arashi has a cruel temper when angered. When she's provoked, she often goes into a violent outrage, often taking a long time to calm down afterwards. Anything such as little things to past events will set Arashi off. Others often staying away from her, if she gets annoyed. Arashi is known to be extremely reckless and stubborn as well as having a strong will. She would often taunt her foes before she fights, and she would rush into fights upon being provoked. Arashi doesn't like giving up on things that important and always wants to try and solve them herself, no matter what happens. She won't give up till she solves the issue. She also holds huge grudges against others that won against her before. Arashi carries the traits of an anti-hero, as she lacks the ability to trust others and is and sarcastic and looks like she doesn't care when talking about things. She's of the Chaotic Neutral nature, as she wants to try and sort things on her own by causing as much disruption as possible. Arashi a strong hatred for G.U.N. after hearing about their experiments on various others and capture of innocent people. She is known to be a big eater, and constantly thinks food is more important above everything else. She loves cats as well. She's known to rely on her instincts from time to time, but they occasionally make her go crazy. Arashi prefers to make trouble for others and is known to be extremely sadistic and merciless when angered enough. Arashi has a strong sense of justice, often thinking what she's doing is right. It seems very hard to sway her opinion from her type of views, as she would often ignore others who don't agree with her. She seems to stick to her own rules, leading her to get into trouble or do something bad. While she may have her own "rules", she often disobeys anyone that's in authority. Arashi continuously tries and show off her strength at times, by trying to pull off stunts such as trying to defeat someone stronger than her. Powers Draconian Electrokinesis (Draconian Electric Manipulation) Arashi wields the ability to manipulate, generate and control all aspects of electricity. Arashi can attack opponents with lightning from short or long range, and use it to enhance her melee and weapon based attacks. In addition to her previous techniques, she can use electricity defensively by electrifying herself so that any opponent making physical contact with her would be harmful. Like other electrokinetics of the Anti-Hero alignment, Arashi's electricity is orange in color. Arashi can drain electricity out the attacks she's hit with, making her able to use this as a double edged sword, more hits with electricity she gets, the stronger she'll become with firing back. However, she can absorb a certain amount of electricity at a time before being affected by it. Like most electrokinetics, Arashi can't touch water, while using her electricity, as it'll electrocute her to death, despite her immunity to electricity in the first place. One of the her electrokinetic powers Arashi has in her arsenal is the ability to drain electricity from his environment. By using her powers, she can cause the electricity in his environment to channel into her like a lightning rod and then use the absorbed electricity in various different ways. She can use the drained electrical energy to heal herself and restore some of her injuries and wounds, this depends on how much electricity is absorbed. Arashi is known to be decent in using electricity, as she can control the electricity around her, and even to the point she can control the electricity in the clouds, creating some sort of thunder storm by concentrating her kinesis. This makes her slightly strong, as she can control any aspect of electricity at will, as long as she has enough strength and willpower to do so. As well, as she can increase her speed, defense and other things by just focusing her electricity through her body. Arashi isn't exactly powerful in her electrical kinesis, as she still as a lot of training to do. Her electricity is known to be from the dragons itself and is effective against other dragons. Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) Being a Draconian, Arashi has natural Fire Manipulation, allowing her to manipulate flames to use in battle and for defense. Pyro-Electrokinesis (Electric-Fire Manipulation) Arashi has the power to control Electric-Fire but it hasn't been exactly shown yet, as she can't exactly control her fire. Demonic Ice Manipulation This allows Arashi to generate Ice for multiple purposes, mainly for combat and defensive purposes. Arashi has only been shown using this on multiple occasions, as it seems too difficult for her to control at the moment. Like other Demonic Ice Manipulators, Arashi is known to be able to consume external sources of ice and is heavily immune to it. She's known to be able to slightly freeze things solid. However, the only drawback is, that it needs a powerful user of fire to melt anything she's frozen. Like the name suggests, Arashi is able to use it against demons, however lacks the training to do at the moment. Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Arashi has the ability to withstand under .40 cal bullets and survive falls of two hundred feet and below. She can also withstand getting hit by a wooden sword of some sort and be able to survive multiple fatal wounds that would kill a normal mortal. Arashi has the same mortal weakness when it comes to getting hit with .50 cal bullets and above. *'Decelerated Aging': Arashi has decelerated aging. This provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing down the effects of the aging process. While having this, Arashi is known to be about three years older than she actually is, as she looks to be about thirteen years old when she's actually sixteen. *'Peak Human Strength': Arashi's incredible strength allows her to lift light vehicles and other objects that don't exceed five hundred kilograms and be able to throw them great distances. She is far stronger than any normal Human or Hybrid that lacks the same ability to do this. Arashi is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary excluding steel and many other things, most notably of all, a wooden door and the like. She is able to currently lift up to five hundred kilograms or below. *'Fire/Heat Resistance': Having the ability to generate fire and electricity has it's perks. The most notable of all is Arashi's resistance to heat and fire. *'Cold/Ice Immunity and Absorption': Due to being able to generate Demonic Ice, Arashi is known to be able to be immune to it, as well as being able to absorb normal generic ice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Draconians